


【锤基】Sparkle

by Vanita



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanita/pseuds/Vanita
Summary: 对年轻的王储Thor Odinson而言，自他年少时起，那位黑发绿瞳的大祭司就一直让他魂牵梦萦。而今夜在登基大典之后，他将独自前往神殿，接受诸神的祝福⋯⋯





	【锤基】Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：年下/口爆/吞精/指奸/内射

当太阳的最后一丝余光消失在地平线上时，夜之女神倪克斯款款而来，她黑色的裙摆遮蔽了天幕，漫天辰星的光芒自纱衣的罅隙间柔柔撒在爱琴海的波纹上。

篝火熠燃，帷幔轻舞。徐徐晚风拂起王储耳畔金色的发丝，这位即将前往登基大典的王子殿下身着华服，立于窗棂前，仰头将杯中佳酿饮尽。待绕齿醇香弥漫开来之际，他的目光炯炯投向窗外——就在那片被大海包围的峭崖上，屹立着至高神殿的雄伟身影。它以石灰岩为基座，用白色大理石雕砌柱廊，由无数的工匠前仆后继耗费心血建造而成。自他记事起，洁白无瑕的神殿就矗立于王国的最高处，那座临海的黑色峭崖上，如它所供奉的神明一样高雅而神圣。

而住持至高神殿的大祭司Loki，似乎也和这座伟大的殿堂分享着同样的特性。

Thor记得他第一次见到这位遗世独立的祭司时，他才十岁。

他躲在宫廷里的一处转角，带着少年人好奇的眼光偷偷打量不远处与父王Odin交谈的那位身着祭司长袍的成年男子。他记得他高颀瘦韧的身形，乌黑的长发，还有那双和绿宝石一样夺人心魄的眼睛。但更让年幼的王储不禁被这位罕见的访客所深深吸引的，是他身上自然流露出的气质——神秘莫测的，高雅尊贵的。让一个十岁的孩童用繁赘的辞藻去妄图描绘那种超脱一切的气质未免有些困难，但就在那时候起，他的心扉间已经不知不觉对这位祭司大人生出一丝朦胧的好感。

只是后来他从母后的口中得知，这位身份显赫的大祭司可不是一般人，而是父王当年四处征战时结义的兄弟Loki。他擅长巫觋之术，他的预言曾帮助父王在大小战役中拥有前瞻的视野。待江山稳固后，父王便亲自册封他为至高神殿的大祭司，主管王国上下祭祀之事。按辈分来说，Thor应该叫他一声叔叔。

Loki，至高神殿的大祭司，他理应敬爱的叔叔。

这个名字被Thor反复咀嚼着。年幼的心脏不知为何小小地皱了一下，紧接着泛开黑醋栗一般的苦涩味。

但对于孩童来说，任何的不愉快都像夏天的雷雨，虽然来势汹汹，却很快席卷着残云在天边消逝得一干二净。金发的小王子毫不费力地就将他尚还稚嫩的情愫埋起来，没多久又将精力投入诸多其他的事物中去。作为未来王座继承人的他，每天都需要接受各种课程与训练。他的父亲希望将他培养成一位英明神武的君王。

不过这颗多年前埋下的情愫的种子，却在某一天一个不经意的瞬间，突然生根发芽，然后无可救药地蔓延进每一间心房。

那天是Thor的成年礼。

他单膝跪地在神殿的中央，诸神的雕塑之前，而至高神殿的大祭司Loki，则将沾有圣水的橄榄枝轻轻搭在他的头顶，口中念着仪式的祷词。

这是Thor平生第一次能够如此近距离地观察他的叔叔——Loki并不居住在宫廷，平日里又深居简出，进宫也只是与父王议事，所以除了重大的祭祀或宴会，这对叔侄很少有机会碰面。不过现在在这个微妙的角度，Thor可以清晰地看到对方袖袍下纤细的手腕，兜帽下那双水润润的绿眼睛和乌黑及肩的长发。Thor不禁一时着了迷，目光流连在那张不为岁月所侵扰的俊美容颜上，老天，他甚至可以看到Loki衣领下露出的一小片雪白的脖颈。但这个逾矩的发现却牵起了一些异样的感觉。

也许是自己的眼神太过直白而灼热，Thor注意到他叔叔的目光不自然地闪躲了一下，微微与他的错开。

直到那天仪式结束，晚宴过后Thor回到寝宫躺在床上，脑海中都萦绕着那一幕，挥之不去，久久不能平息。

他不敢相信他对自己的叔叔有了那种龌龊的念头，也不禁为自己在诸神前诞生的欲望而羞愧。所以在接下来的一两年里，Thor刻意避开着Loki，并陆陆续续找了一些床伴，有男有女。久而久之，宫廷里的仆侍几乎都知道他们尊敬的王子殿下似乎格外钟意那些眉清目秀、生性冷淡的黑发男子。好在这个国家的民风十分开放，男子之间做情事并不稀奇，达官贵族甚至以此为风尚。不过每当Thor在身下人拔高分贝的呻吟中终于释放出来的时候，总觉得哪里不对，哪里缺了什么。他的生理上暂时得到了满足，但心里却总是空落落的少了一块。

Thor会在一个又一个旖旎的梦里见到他的叔叔，那些甜腻而淫乱的梦。梦的最后，他都会口干舌燥地惊醒，喉咙里还遗留着Loki名字的尾音。那双只有在梦中才会出现的迷离的绿眼睛让他发疯。也就是在那时候，Thor才清醒地意识到，无论他多么不想承认，世界上唯一能填补他欲望的人，他心底真正渴望的人，是他理应敬爱的叔叔。

所以之后有很长一段时间，金发王储都会在夜深人静之时，站在窗棂前遥望临海峭崖上至高神殿的身影。从他寝宫的这个方向望过去，正好能看到那座沐浴在月光之中的洁白殿堂，还有正厅前彻夜燃烧的两团篝火。隔着如此远的距离，那两团火光待落入他眼中时已如夜幕上细微的星芒。但正是这两簇火花，经久不衰地点燃着多年来他心中压抑的情愫。

而今天，在这个严肃而值得铭记的日子，Thor终于决定做一个了断，是彻底扑灭那团火，还是与之俱焚，他尚不清楚，但他已经厌倦了等待。无论结果如何，他都打算迈出这一步。

于是在举国上下一片欢喜的气氛中，登基大典很快就隆重开始，当年轻的王储诚挚地宣誓完毕，接过权杖，戴上由纯金锻造的王冠时，他听到了人民们潮水般的热烈欢呼。Thor抬眼望去，看到阶梯边父亲与母亲自豪的神情。

而典礼之后，这位新王则需要面临他即位之后第一个具有重大意义的仪式，他将身着国王的铠甲，怀着虔诚之心踏上千百层阶梯，独自前往至高神殿。在那里，他将在诸神的雕塑前长跪一宿，聆听他们的祝福与教诲，直到启明星升起时才能返程。

而他的叔叔，至高神殿的大祭司Loki，将会在那里等候他。他将会引领他聆听诸神的声音。

Thor很难用语言描述当自己迈过那一节节阶梯时是什么感受，似乎每踏上一节，他的心脏就跟着颤动一下，带着某种不安与复杂混合的期盼。

登顶峭崖的时候，Thor终于看到了Loki。

只见他身着墨绿的祭司长袍，立在殿宇前不卑不亢地迎接国王的到来。神殿两侧燃烧的篝火的橘红光芒映照在他身上，让他的轮廓都美好得不真实。

Loki向他行礼。自己朝思暮想之人近在咫尺，Thor感觉自己的呼吸都快停滞了，但他表面上无动于衷，只是微微颔首。

他在黑发祭司的带领下进入了内殿。属于新王的仪式也即将开始，Thor按照传统暂时摘下了自己的金王冠，恭敬地放在神像前的锦团上，单膝跪地。Loki则双手捧着由橄榄枝编织成的王冠，悬于国王的头顶——如果说刚才的登基大典是凡人们一致推举他为王，那么现在在至高神殿，他则需要通过这个仪式得到诸神的认可。

大祭司口中喃喃念着祷词，然后将橄榄枝做成的王冠缓缓戴在Thor头上。这象征着在诸神的授意下，他，凡人Thor Odinson得到了人间的王座，但无时不刻要担负起重任，成为一个开明和仁慈的君王，散播和平，而非战争。

接下来，他就应该饮用圣水，然后在凝思中聆听诸神的祝福与教诲。但就当Loki将装着圣水的银杯递到他面前时，Thor却做出了一个出乎意料的举动——他在接过杯子的时候突然握住了对方的手。

Loki诧异地抬眼，轻声问：“陛下？”

Thor没有回答，只是沉默着用另一只手拿过银杯将圣水一饮而尽，左手则依旧牢牢握着Loki的手背没有松开。

“我现在已饮了圣水，诸神能窥探到我的内心，他们也应该能看到我对你的渴望，祭司大人。”年轻的王目光如炬，直白地将压抑多年的情愫一股脑倾出，“我想要你。这么多年来，我一直都在想。这个念头快让我发疯了。”

Loki的睫毛颤了颤。

“你可以推开我的手，我不会责怪你，只会责怪我自己。自此之后，我们便是君臣关系，我也发誓我会放下对你的任何非分之想。”Thor凝望着那双眼睛，顿了顿，

“我想要一个答案，Loki。”

长久的沉默。入耳的似乎只有篝火燃烧之音。

“这是渎神。”半晌后，黑发祭司终于开口，不悲不喜地凝视着单膝跪地的新王，甚至有些难为的无奈。

但他没有推开他的手。

天呐，宙斯在上，他居然默许了。这不是一个梦，原来叔叔也对自己有着同样的感情吗？

“不，在直面诸神前，我至少得敢于直面自己的欲望。在爱护子民前，我至少得学会爱一个人。”

Thor压下心中不敢置信的狂喜，为自己辩解道。他低下头，近乎虔诚地亲吻着Loki的手背，然后是掌心。温热的唇覆过每寸肌肤和分明的骨节，宛如在吻世间最昂贵的珍宝。

Loki则无声地叹了一口气，阖上眼任由他去。他又何尝不知道这位金发碧眼的侄子的心思呢。那日Thor的成年礼，Loki早就注意到他灼热的目光，他不知道为何自己会心虚地避开，也许是那张摆脱了稚嫩的脸庞太过耀眼英俊，看久了就会沉溺。还有接下来的一两年里，就算傻子都能感受到Thor刻意的回避。但最让Loki震动的还是那条让人脸红心跳的宫中秘闻，说王子殿下对性格清高冷淡的黑发男子有着特殊的嗜好，往往每至深夜王储的寝宫就会传出男人的呻吟。

这个皇家秘闻让一向心如止水的他也陷入了某种难言的心境——Thor是他结义兄弟的宝贝儿子，未来王座的继承人，他看着这个孩子一点点长大，但当这头小野兽发育成熟，有了獠牙和鬃毛的时候，却蠢蠢欲动地想要骑在他身上，占有他。

一开始Loki不免为Thor的心思感到悲悯的可笑，这简直太荒谬了，无论出于哪方面的因素，作为至高神殿的大祭司也好，Odin的兄弟也好，他都不可能和自己的侄子有什么结果。哪怕现今的风气如此开放，也无法阻拦消息一旦泄露，注定将成为皇室有史以来最大的丑闻。

不过这个念头就在一个契机下悄然发生了变化，Loki只记得那是一个炎热夏日的午后，他与Odin议事结束，离开王宫的时候无意中路过了练武场，然后就看到一个金发的青年赤裸着上身，手持战锤在与教官对打。连Loki也是之后才意识到，当时自己的步伐鬼使神差地放慢了。现在回想起来，Loki还记得Thor那具健壮而线条优美的酮体，他的肌肉看起来饱满结实，宛如由最上乘的大理石雕刻而成。他也记得他的汗水顺着脊背和胸脯淌下来，在明媚的阳光下熠熠闪耀。当然，他还记得侍奉在一旁的侍女们脸上的红晕和眼睛中的光彩。

Loki告诉自己，他欣赏Thor的肉体，就像欣赏世间任何美好的东西一样。这是刻在人类天性里的对美的向往。但他绝不会承认，那一刻，他多年来平静如水的心悄悄地悸动了一下。

现在，亲吻他手背的金发新王开始不满足于此了，他撩开他的袖袍，又一个吻落在白皙的手腕处，呼吸挠得他痒痒的。Loki刚想说点什么，Thor已经站起身，铠甲上的金属随着他的动作摩擦出声，蔚蓝如海的双眼里似是掀起狂潮，他因常年练武而长茧的手指抚过他的耳畔插进乌黑发间，倾身吻了上来。

这起先是个温柔的吻，像是一个求之不得太久的男孩终于得到了自己心心念念想要的东西，所以在欣喜之余小心地捧在手心，生怕哪里摔坏了，碰坏了，所以处处呵护，格外温柔。

但当Thor的舌滑进Loki的口腔，攥取着那里的温度时，那股压抑了多年的欲火却像是被蓦然泼了一盆滚油，不留余地地熊熊燃烧在他的胸腔里。于是Thor开始忘情地吻自己的叔叔，让自己的呼吸都溺在这个他梦寐以求的吻中。他激烈地追逐着、吮着对方的舌头，直到湿哒哒的唇舌缠绵声没羞没臊地响起。

Loki像是被他的攻势吓到了，低低唔嗯了一声，Thor这才恋恋不舍地拉开些距离。一条由唾液牵出的银丝在空气中弥留了短暂的片刻。Thor垂眸一看，顿时心生愧疚起来，叔叔的嘴唇都被自己没轻没重的力度吸肿了，水润润的，在光线下显得滴血般艳红。

自己明明也有过不少床笫之欢的经验，为什么唯独面对Loki的时候，却宛如处子一般克制不住定力，连亲吻都生涩起来了？

Thor刚想说句抱歉，Loki微凉的食指已经覆上他的唇，示意他噤声。

“陛下，”黑发祭司的眼角带笑，平淡的声线却宛如最致命的魔药，“你还在等什么？”

Thor只觉得有什么东西在脑海中轰然炸开，只剩下一片绚烂的白，于是他脑子一热，在Loki压低的惊呼声中，一把将对方横抱起来，信步迈进内殿尽头通着的密室（Adyton）。

他的叔叔很轻。Thor毫不费力地就能将他整个儿抱起来，祭司长袍落在掌心的触感丝滑，他的手能隔着布料感受到怀中这具身体的温度。这不禁让他脸颊发烫。Thor有种错觉，仿佛他臂弯里抱着的是一根羽毛，随时都会飘走。但就是这根高洁优美的羽毛，无意间在他的心尖上撩拨了多少年，撩得他心痒难耐，欲火焚身。

现在他终于攥住这根羽毛了，他再也不会让他飘走。

至高神殿的密室是唯有大祭司才能出入的地方，Loki在这里聆听神谕，虔诚地擦去神坛上的灰尘，却不曾想有一天，这里还能派上别的用场。

Thor将怀中人抱上由洁白大理石雕砌的神坛，双脚滞空的感觉让Loki一愣，但很快任何杂念都淹没在了金发新王的动作里。Thor开始解他墨绿色的祭司长袍——这具他无论是在梦里还是现实中都肖想已久的身体终于一点点褪去了碍事的衣物，露出了线条优美的脖颈和锁骨、白皙的胸膛，Thor灼热的目光在上面游走，看得Loki都不免羞赧起来。更要命的是，他开始吻他，从耳垂开始，像是品尝珍馐般含在嘴里舔弄着，然后这个火热的吻一路向下，在雪白的肌肤上肆意留下旖旎的痕迹，凡是所经之处都泛起一片潮红。Loki的呼吸急促起来，他想要抓住点什么，于是手掌抚过对方蹭亮的铠甲，这些冰凉的金属此时仿佛也要被房中的暧昧情意彻底融化。Loki沉溺于自己侄子的爱抚，但直到Thor的吻向着一个意料之外的方向驰骋而去，他才恍然惊醒，后知后觉地喊出了声：

“陛下，等等⋯⋯”

但太迟了，Thor已经俯下身含住了他。

突如其来的快感让黑发祭司的肩膀也跟着颤了颤，他急急地想要推开Thor，以制止这种逾矩的行为，但对方反而钳住了他的手，不容许他避开，然后不紧不慢地开始舔弄起他的欲望。他的舌尖在沟壑处灵巧地来回舔扫，甚至有意无意地划过铃口，然后在Loki满足的呻吟中做了好几次深吞。Loki本来只是半勃，但在Thor的挑逗下，已然硬得发痛。

但Thor很显然没打算放过他，他极其有耐心地用口腔继续取悦着自己的叔叔。

Loki不敢低头去看，只觉得脸庞都跟着火辣辣地烧起来，他头脑发胀地阖上了眼睛，手指缠进Thor金色的发丝间。谁能想到一国之王此时正伏在自己双腿间，吞吐着自己的欲望。而更要命的是，在Thor不断的舔弄下，Loki觉得自己就快不行了——他平时潜心修行，一向禁欲，身体哪里受得了这种程度的刺激？

于是很快，Loki就敏锐地感知到自己即将到达高潮，他赶忙慌张地去推Thor的肩膀，但后者却巍然不动地继续舔吮他的欲望，用手上下套弄着，甚至不知道是不是刻意，故意含得更深了一些。最后，当他无可避免地射在对方温热的口腔里时，黑发祭司的眼泪也跟着一起夺眶而出。他的最后一丝尊严仿佛也被撕碎了，以一种温柔而残酷的方式。

Thor则神情自然地吞下Loki的精液，没有展露出半点介意，他甚至很高兴自己能让叔叔感到愉悦。但等Thor抬头望向Loki，发现对方捂起眼睛在无声地流泪时，他才意识到刚才自己太过忘情，莽撞了。他明白这以Loki的性子来说可能一时半会儿难以接受。于是Thor拥抱着他的爱人，安慰道：“Loki，没关系的，我不介意，我爱你，所以你的一切我都喜欢。”

Loki闻言这才平稳了些情绪，他移开手背，一双绿眼睛里虽然依旧弥漫着水雾，但已然一点点拾回了往日的自若，他凝视着Thor写满诚挚的双眼良久，突然吻上了他的唇，温热的舌头不由分说地越过牙关，舔舐自己残留的味道。

Thor在短暂的惊诧之后，也热情地回应起他的叔叔。

Loki一边吻他，一边伸手去解Thor的盔甲——能勾勒出肌肉线条的青铜胸甲是这个国度贵族阶级的专属，而作为一国之王，Thor的铠甲上则镶着金片，如火的披风垂地，以衬托他的英姿。好在这件以灵敏行动为设计主旨的盔甲并不繁琐，黑发祭司没费多少功夫就将它们卸下。而当二人真正赤诚相对时，Loki的目光扫过Thor尺寸惊人的跨下之物，却像是被烫到似的立马转开——难怪传言只要王储的寝宫内留人过夜，呻吟就会一直持续到深夜才停歇。

能亲眼看到一向清高的大祭司露出这种难得的表情，Thor不免更加心神荡漾，其实经过刚才一番亲昵，他早已硬得发痛，但他知道不能太过心急，何况对方还是自己的长辈。

于是Thor在Loki的低哼声中，食指按揉那个隐秘的入口，继而缓缓侵入，直到温热湿润的肠肉将手指整根含下。然后Thor放慢动作抽送着，待对方的身体彻底放松后又继而放入第二根手指，并稍微加快了速度。更多的爱液从那个已经快被抚弄熟透的小穴里淌出来。

黑发祭司的喉咙里溢出除了祷告以外也富有韵律的呻吟，他只感觉自己的身体在Thor的爱抚下不禁渴望更多，两根手指已经远远无法满足他，那个地方想要被一种更粗大更坚硬的东西填满。他不禁想象很快他的侄子就会将他按在神坛上，胯下那根坚挺的阳物进入自己，美妙的肉体与自己亲密碰撞，这个脑海中臆想的画面让Loki舌尖发麻，咽了咽口水。

Thor敏捷地捕捉到Loki脸颊上浮起的绯红，他会心一笑，抽出了手指，将Loki的双腿环在自己的腰间，俯身去吻他胸前两朵殷红，直到可怜的肉粒因充血而挺立。与此同时，他火热的阴茎在对方股间不怀好意地来回磨蹭着，龟头触到那个早已湿得一塌糊涂的穴口处，却又很快抽离。在这一番欲擒故纵般的挑逗中，Loki只觉得口感舌燥，来自后庭的空虚感让他腾出手一把抓住那根烙铁般的肉棒，咬咬牙说：“肏我，Thor。”

“遵命，祭司大人。”

金发新王贴在他耳畔沙哑地回答，并成功感受到了对方慕然加重的呼吸声。他坚实的身躯低伏在Loki身上，将自己的阴茎对准了那个湿漉漉的穴口，用手扶着缓缓插入。

疼。这是Loki的第一个感受。虽然已经做足了扩张，但Thor的尺寸实在是惊人，他只感觉自己甬道肉壁的每一寸都被撑到了极致，而那根火热的阴茎就这么直挺挺地插进来，每进来一点都让他浑身颤栗。疼痛与快感糅合在一起，在神经上一齐绚烂绽放，让他的眼角也跟着湿润。

Thor担忧地停下了动作，吻了吻Loki的绿眼睛，向自己的叔叔表示要不要他退出去缓一缓。

但黑发祭司却倔强地摇摇头，他用手向身下探去，红着脸摸到二人紧密结合之处，握住那根肉棒往自己身体里的更深处送去。终于，在一番努力后，金发新王的阴茎终于顺利地整根没入。

当对方终于全部进来的时候，Loki已然出了一身薄汗，他只觉得整个人都被Thor撑满了，屁股里简直像是插了一根滚烫的铁棒。好在Thor是个温柔的爱人，叔侄二人就这么在神坛上静静相拥了一会儿，被彼此的温度吻裹着。待Loki适应了些许后，Thor才询问他是否能更进一步。

Loki含糊地嗯了一声，但当Thor真的开始抽插的时候，他却差点尖叫着咬上对方的肩膀——疼痛感早已没有那么明显，但Thor的阴茎每每碾过柔嫩的肉壁，捣进深处的时候，都会掀起潮水般的快感，这种快感与自渎时的感觉截然不同，很难用语言描述，如果非要说的话，就是一种直击灵魂的酣畅淋漓的酥麻感，并伴随着对方愈来愈快的速度而攀升。

而金发新王在挺动下身肏弄Loki的小穴的同时，他的克制与理智也在这个紧致甬道的绞吸中一点点不稳定起来——Loki实在吸得他太舒服了，一开始他的进出还有点艰难，但有了对方在刺激下分泌出的更多淫液的润滑，阴茎很快就能通顺无阻地插入。这具Thor肖像已久的身躯如今褪去衣服，张开双腿直白地将自己展现在他面前，并在他的开拓下因情欲高涨而再度勃起，如此香艳的画面刺激得Thor愈发兴奋，多少年来积攒的欲望似乎都在急匆匆地寻找一个发泄口。于是他情不自禁地加快了动作，每一次顶肏都深入甬道的最深处，并在抽出时翻出媚红色的嫩肉。

“啊⋯⋯那里⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

Loki的喉咙里忍不住溢出呻吟，与激烈的交合声一齐回荡在这间密室。他的大脑里一片空白，眼前的画面实在太过淫荡，让他几乎承受不住——Thor宽阔的身躯笼罩住自己，腹肌在一次次发力中绷紧，宛如轮廓有致的雕塑。而他的每一次深入，胯骨都撞击在自己的臀部，将那一片雪白的肌肤熨帖得通红。自己再度挺立的欲望在这场暴雨般的抽插中颤巍巍地伴随着他的动作摇晃着，宛如在海啸中无助颠簸的船只桅杆，简直淫靡至极。

不过金发新王没有给他太多时间沉湎，Loki就感觉后穴突然一空，自己被抱了起来，再度回过神时已经翻过身趴在了神坛边缘。看不见Thor的脸让黑发祭司有一瞬间的慌张，但很快他就感觉一个滚烫的身躯贴上自己的后背，湿乎乎的龟头在入口处来回磨蹭着，然后带着不可抗拒力猛地进入。

“嗯啊⋯⋯你⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

后入的姿势让Thor的阴茎成功抵达到一个全新的深度。毫无防备的黑发祭司在强烈的快感下陡然蜷起脚趾，手指于光滑而洁白的大理石上滑过，却什么也抓不住。而Thor也不急着抽插，他吻着他的耳尖，灼热的呼吸喷在他的鬓角，磁石般的嗓音带着深深眷恋呢喃道：

“叔叔。”

这个称呼让Loki只觉得尾骨都跟着一阵颤栗，他口干舌燥地想要说些什么，但却发现任何语言都是苍白的。是的，他们乱伦了，虽然并不是亲叔侄，但结义对普罗大众来说是一件神圣严肃之事，他既然当年与Odin歃血盟誓，那自此以后便是家族的一份子，对Thor来说也是一位长辈，更别提他更是看着这个金发王储长大。而如今在登基大典之夜，他兄弟的儿子的阴茎深深插在自己的屁股里，与他在至高神殿的密室里如原始动物般激烈交媾，光是这个疯狂的现实就让黑发祭司头昏脑胀。

不过事实证明，这个称呼还能让另外一个物什也迅速胀起来。Loki明显地感觉到，插在自己身体深处的那根阴茎整整粗大了一圈，象征其主人暴涨的性欲。但Loki还没有来得及发出一点惊诧的疑问，来自身后人狂暴的抽插就将一切话语都转变成高声的呻吟。

金发新王直起身子，双手揉搓着那两团在先前的撞击中已然通红的臀肉，然后尽可能地将它们扒开，好让阴茎插入得更深。他反复推锯研磨着敏感的肉壁，来回顶肏着一处突起，然后满意地听到每当自己撞击到那个部位时，Loki的呻吟都会蓦然拔高几度。每一次抽插，阴茎也是毫不留情地尽数没入，再尽数拔出，惊人的力道将小穴都蹂躏得红肿，淫液在穴口开阖间滴淌下来，打湿了耻毛。

这样疯狂的交合持续了多久，Loki已经不清楚了，他只觉得脑海中轰炸着铺天盖地的快感。在情欲的催发下，他已然抛下了往日的清高，情不自禁地将屁股撅得更高些，以迎合Thor的抽插，他感觉自己的心口仿佛揣着一团火，浑身都快烧起来了，趴着的姿势让与大理石亲密接触的前胸肌肤的温度得以传染开来，原本冰凉的石头都变得近乎滚烫，并因为沾上的汗水而变得滑腻。

Thor则喘息着，一边大力进出，一边已能感受到脊背上开始绷紧的肌肉与即将坚挺到极致的阴茎。于是，在一番冲刺后，他俯身与同样感应到的、回首向他望来的Loki忘情接吻，然后阴茎一阵弹跳，滚烫的精液尽数射进了甬道的最深处，将那里灌得又胀又满。而当Thor释放后，他没有急着退出去，而是一边继续缓缓抽插，一边探手过去撸动Loki的欲望，直到对方也低哼着到达高潮，射出的精液溅到神坛的侧壁上。

然后Thor才不紧不慢地拔出来，先前射进去的白浊很快就从一时合不拢的红肿小穴里淌出来，顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下。

当一切结束后，疲惫的黑发祭司将头埋在同样是汗津津的Thor的怀里，开玩笑道：“你现在准备好直面诸神了吗？陛下？”

但金发新王闻言，目光却变得无比温柔起来，他吻了吻那双与梦中一样氤氲着水雾的绿色眼眸，虔诚地答：

“我已经见到他了。”

⋯⋯

多年后，如果你让这座王国的子民们回忆那天登基大典之后的仪式，人们依旧会兴冲冲地告诉你，那夜至高神殿前的两团篝火仿佛被注入了神奇的魔力，熊熊燃烧，亮彻夜空。有人说是诸神显灵，和新王对话与赐福时降临的一个奇迹；也有人说是大祭司为了打开一个通往奥林匹斯山的窗口，施法时所产生的魔力波动。但至今都无人知晓那一夜到底发生了什么，他们只知道自从新国王加冕以来，勤政爱民，仁慈宽厚，是一位受人爱戴的好君主。

不过就在民众所看不得见的地方，国王的书房内，书架上不知什么时候多了几排古籍与卷轴，寝宫内，床榻上不知什么时候多了一只柔软的枕头。

END


End file.
